Girls's sleepover!
by Anbu-Neko-Chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a sleepover with her 4 best friends,but what happens when their dumb ex-boyfriends comes and crashes the party!
1. Chapter 1

**Girl sleepover!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto! if i did he would be with hinata lol!**

**Sakura Pov**

Tonight is going to be a great night,because Ino,Tenten,Hinata,and,Temari are coming over and no mom interupting me! My dad walked out on me :'(! Anyways,it was morning and today i put a black shirt on with the words: "KORN" on my shirt and purple skinny jeans with purple shoes. My long pink hair loose. I went into my little car and went to my 1st class which my teacher Kasashi is always, anyways his class is not important. I sat my Bff's and we started talking. "Hey, forhead I'm so excited for tonight!" said Ino. "M-me t-oo"stuttered Hinata. We were talking into Ino suddenly whispered to me: "Hey Sakura, Sasuke is looking at you." "I don't care i'm over that fool." Ino started giggling. I looked at Sasuke and flicked him off (lol!), He turned around a little bit sad, that i flicked him off.

**Hey he deserved it, he cheated on you with that Karin whore!**

Hey, when did you returned inner?

**idk, anyways good job on kicking her ass!**

It was so funny, she was screaming and she ran to the pricipal crying!

**And you forgot the best part!**

what, best part?

**You idoit, you made her pee her pants!**

HAHAHAHA!

"Oi,Forhead! YOU AWAKE!" shouted Ino.

**Later,tonight...**

**Sasuke's Pov**

I heard from Naruto that sakura's having a sleep-over.

**You know what that means? *perverted giggling***

You sick Bastard!

**I know you want to!**

Shut-up already!

"I think its time to get our woman back!" shouted Naruto.

"I think your right for the first time Dobe." i said.

"Than-WAIT WHAT WAS THAT TEME?" shouted Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl's sleepover**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE BOY'S EXPLAINTION**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**pairing: SASUSAKU,NARUHINA,TEMASHIKA,INOKIBA,TENNEJI**

**Sakura's Pov**

It's 7:30 pm when my friends arrived at my house. I order pizza and we started watching a scary movie called insidious.

**Sasuke's Pov**

We were spying on the girls and they're watching insidious and you know what that means, time to scare them! We waited for the right time. We were watching the movie too. When a very scary part came out we knock at their door loud.

**Sakura's Pov**

We were watching insidious and when the monster with the fire in his face came out from the guy's back,we started screaming. When someone knock on the door, we screamed even louder. Except,Tenten who seems unfazed by the movie and knocking. "WILL YOU GUYS, SHUT UP BEFORE YOU BREAK MY EARDRUMS!" yelled tenten. We all stayed slient,We were all too scared to open the door,but tenten threaten to cut me with her kunai knife if i don't open the door. I ran quick to the door afraid that tenten would stab me. I open the door and expected to see a pizzaboy, but instead we saw sasuke and the boys. I quickly close the door on his face,But sasuke stop the door from closing with his foot. "Sasuke if you don't leave I'll scream RAPE!" I threaten. "And if you don't let me in and the guys, to tell you what happen with karin and the whore club. I will call everybody from our school to party at your house,so you can get in trouble tomorrow morning when your mom comes home from work." threaten Sasuke back. "Damn you, Uchiha you won!" I yelled. "Girl's come to the living room at once!"I yelled. The girl's left my room and goes to the living room. "What are these assholes doing here!" Yelled Ino. "We came to explain beautiful." said kiba. "Yeah, about the karin and whores problem!" Yelled Naruto. "Guys,w-we shou-ld gi-ve th-em a chance t-o ex-plain." Stutter the shy Hinata. "Ok,only for you hinata." Said Sakura. "YEAH AND IF IT'S NOT A GOOD EXPLAINTION I WILL STAB YOU WITH A KUNAI!" Yelled the bloodthirsty and scary Tenten. The guys gulped in fear.

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Ok,I start first Sakura. This is what really happen on the day Karin decide to do something disgunting to me." I shuddered at the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

_**I was going to my 1st period class, when all the sudden Karin came up to me and attempted to seduce me (in her pov of view) But to me it was the most disgusting thing she attempted to do. **_

_**"Hey, Sasuke-kun, Why don't you and me go to the janitor's closet and do something naughty." She said trying to be seductive. My eye started twitching violenty. "Oh,Hell no! Karin, for your information Sakura Haruno is my girlfriend." I said proudly. "Why don't you forget about her." Before i can retort back that little slut kissed me. I was going to push her away, but Karin was holding my arms to stop my attempts. And that's when you came to the picture.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I thought you were hugging her and when I came the hallway, you stopped." Sakura said. "Oh,Sasuke-kun I am so sorry!" yelled Sakura. " Sakura, ever since you breaked up with me I cried and couldn't sleep." I said. "YOU CRIED" shouted Sakura in surpise. "You should have seen him crying it was so hilarious!" laughed Naruto. I glared at him,which made him stop laughing. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Asked Sakura. "Well it depends on you?" I said "What is it?" "Can we be a happy couple again?" "YES!" Shouted Sakura happily. She ran to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I guess its my turn." Said Naruto.

**Naruto's Pov**

"Ok, Hinata-Chan time to tell you what happen." Said Naruto.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**So I walking to my class Datte-bayo! When this ugly girl name Ami came up to me and said "Oh,Naruto-kun you are so sexy and have you been going to the gym? How about you and me skip class and go back to your place?" "Are you kidding,I have a way beautiful girlfriend than by the way I love hinata more than Ramen!" "If you kiss me I take you out for ramen." Before I can retort the ugly girl kiss me where only you hinata-chan can kiss me. And that's when I saw you crying and running away from me. **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry when she first kiss me I was so shocked that she had enough guts to kiss me that when I saw you. I pushed her." "Naru-to-kun, I'm so-rry wi-ll yo-u t-ake m-e ba-ck?" Stuttered my beautiful violet. "HELL YES I WILL TAKE YOU BACK!" I shouted so happy that I ran to her and hug her, she blushed which turn her face so red and fainted in my arms."I guess it's my turn, this is troublesome but it's worth it." Said shikamaru.

**Shikamaru's Pov**

"Well here goes my story, hope you forgive me sandy."(lol)

**FLASHBACK**

_**I went to my classroom and fell asleep,but then I felt a woman's hand on my chin. Then,I felt warm lips on my mine and I thought it was you sandy, (Temari)So I didn't do anything. But,when I look up it was a fangirl. When I saw you madly beat up me and the girl I wanted to explain to you,but you didn't want to hear it and I was so heartbroken because i thought i lost the best thing in my whole entire lazy life.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Will you forgive me?" I asked. "Yes." I ran to her and hug her and then we started making out.

"It's my turn." Said kiba.

**Kiba's Pov**

_**I was playing with Akamaru till I saw this fangirl walking up to me. "What do you want?" I asked not giving a crap. "You silly." And then she started giggling and by the way your giggling is music to my ears while her's sound like a donkey. Before I can give her a rude comment. That ugly creature ran to me and jumped on me.I was going to push her off because i know she would try to make a move,but then i saw you and i was too late. Because you came up to her and beat her up. **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry beautiful." I said. "I FORGIVE YOU!" she ran up to me and started hugging me, Akamaru started doing flips. "TOMORROW WE'RE GOING SHOPPING TO CELEBRATE YOU AND ME!" I shouted. "AND TOMORROW WE'RE GOING TO THE DOG PARK TO CELEBRATE YOU AND ME!" shouted Ino.

"Now it's my turn." Said Neji. "If its not a good explaintion I'm going to kick your ass!" Shouted Tenten.

**Neji's Pov**

_**I was at my tai-justu class when a black belt fangirl came up to me. I ingore her till she drop me to the ground and pinned me before i can push her off me I saw you. And man I never been so scared of you. You beat up that girl so bad ,she had to go to the hostipal.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry my kunai mistress." I said. "I forgive you pearl. (eyes) " I ran to her and hug her we kissed for a long time.

**THE FUN IS BARELY BEGINNING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE COUPLES WILL PLAY FUN GAMES ;) TILL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Games with the boys **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did sasuke and sakura would be married!**

**Sakura's Pov**

"Since we're back with the boys we should have fun!" I shouted excited Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know!" Shouted Ino. "What is it?" "Spin the bottle!" Shouted Ino excitly. "NO!" Everybody fearing that their boyfriend/girlfriend might be kissed by other friends. "H-ow about t-ruth o-r da-re?" Stuttered the wonderful shy hinata. "That's a good idea." I said. "Since this was Hinata's idea she starts." Said Tenten. "OK, Sakura-chan: Truth or Dare?" "DARE!" I said. "I dare you to run around your house with your bra and panties on." Said Hinata. "Hinata!" Hinata giggled. "Fine." I took off my shirt and pants,gave them to Sasuke. Sasuke got a nose bleed and Naruto started laughing. I ran around my house and boys that were passing by whistled me, Then later ran away after they saw Sasuke giving them a death the dare I dared tenten to sneak into Kasashi sensei's room to steal his underwear. She sucessed,But kasashi went back into my house and got them back and he gave us a boring lecture about how stealing is bad. After that we stopped playing. "How about hide and seek?" Tenten said. "HELL YES!" shouted Naruto. I giggled at his antics, Sasuke hit him in the head out of jealousy. After that we all hide I hide in a closet with Sasuke. (OH! JK) We weren't caught till stupid Sasuke got bored and decided to tickle me for fun. "Hehe, Sasuke you silly boy we get caught! STOP TICKILING ME TEHEE!" We were caught by Tenten. After we found everybody we watched a scary movie called 'Paranormal Actvity'. I got scared and screamed. I snuggled closer to Sasuke who only seem to enjoy my company. Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto. Temari and Tenten just watched unfazed. After the movie, we went to eat at Mcdonald's. We also went home and slept.

**Saturday**

"I had a great time Sakura." Said Sasuke. "See you later,you better leave before mom comes home." I said. Before he could leave, Sakura's open the door.

**Uh -oh we're in trouble!**

"SAKURA!"

**THE END**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter four: Grounded and a new beginning with you**

"Sakura! How very irresponisble of you to have boys over!" Shouted my mom as she lectured me because of those idiots fault. "Mom! They came uninvited and threaten to threw a party if I didn't let them in!" I shouted back. "Miss, It's true." Said sasuke. I glared at him and he shrinked back. "What are you doing here?!" Shouted my mom. "I thought Sakura broke up with you!"

"She did, but I explained and told her I was almost raped." Explained sasuke, then he told her the whole story. After that mom grounded me for 3 days. I punched the guys for that. But, If they didn't come to our sleepover, Sasuke wouldn't be in my arms today.

**The End**

**No sequels or new chapters sorry :(**


End file.
